Shades of Gray
by Storm-Bat-89
Summary: dg, rl, hpoc ... people often have two sides, even dragons this fic is mostly dg but its does feature others not as lousy as it souds... i promise!
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: we own nothing except the plot and a few original characters the rest is property of J.K. Rowling. Before I start I would like to point out a couple of signs:  
  
(*) = change in periods of time. ~*~ = different scene.  
  
Chapter 0ne: Dragon Pendant  
  
A small pale boy with dusty silver hair crouched beside a scarlet slide. Underneath the slide was a smaller girl with red hair past her waist, with her face in her hands, rocking silently, back and forth as she cried.  
  
"Hi...I'm Draco what's your name?"  
  
The little girl looked up from her hands, "G.Virginia" she choked out.  
  
"That's a pretty name." he stated simply.  
  
"Thanks Draco." She said digging her face back in her hands and crying again.  
  
He sat next to her on the floor, ignoring the dirt soiling his expensive clothing, "why are you crying Virginia?" he asked putting an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"M-my brothers w.w.won't play with me and I don't have any other friends!" she said as if it where the end of the world.  
  
"I don't have any brothers to play with me and I don't have any friends too, but I'll play with you!" he replied taking her tiny hand in his.  
  
"Do you want to be my friend then?" Draco asked noticing her hesitate.  
  
Her face brightened, smiling she led him to a tree house.  
  
"You can see the Whooole Park from up here!" she explained.  
  
"Really!?" he inquired  
  
"Really!" she answered.  
  
(*)  
  
Three weeks later Virginia waited for Draco at their usual spot near the big red slide where they met. She had something REALLY important to tell him.  
  
She circled the slide repeatedly, sat down, played with the rocks, and made a sand castle, and still no Draco!  
  
She was about to get up from the floor and leave when ---  
  
"Virginia!" some one said with a restless cry, she turned around to see Draco with a hand out towards her, a silver chain, with a single dragon pendant dangling from it.  
  
She got closer and placed his chain clad hand in hers and led him back to the tree house.  
  
"My daddy said we can't be friends no more!" they cried at the same time  
  
Eyes wide they stared at each other, "you too!?!" they chorused.  
  
A dreary look set upon their features, as Virginia fumbled inside her pockets for something, an album, it looked as if whoever made it had placed everything carefully.  
  
"My brother Bill helped me. He's 17.I made it for you." She fumbled for the words, as he took it, pressing it against his chest adoringly.  
  
"I love it.here.I have one just like it.it's a pen drag pendant.even if we can't see each other, if you don't take it off, means we will be friends forever, and ever." Draco finished with a sigh.  
  
She took the silver necklace from his hands, as he helped her put it on, when she turned around they both had tears on their faces. She hugged him lightly. "Never forget me Draco."  
  
"I won't ever.I promise" When she opened her eyes he was gone.  
  
(*)  
  
"Leave him alone!" Ginny said fiercely. She was standing in front of Harry, holding her hands up protectively.  
  
Draco saw something shinning from the Weasly's 'throat'. He looked at it and noticed a pendant similar to the one he had.like the one he had given a girl about 5 years ago. He suddenly relised the Weasel had said something. Thinking quickly  
  
"So, Potters got himself a new girlfriend?" he said lamely, but he just couldn't believe he had given a Weasly a pendant. 'No I wouldn't' he thought 'I wouldn't give a Weasly a valuable pendant. She probably got it at some cheap, second-hand muggle shop.'  
  
(*)  
  
Ginny was sitting in a compartment with her three friends. Luna Lovegood, who was a tad strange, she put her wand behind her ear and for some unknown reason she would read the quibbler backwards. Her other friend was Roxanne; she was a nice, pretty girl with shinning brown hair and dimples. She has this weird habit of thinking she can talk with wolves..Finally last we have Ashley. She was the normalest friend Ginny had. Ashley was actually really pretty. She was strawberry blond hair, a great body, and a wonderful smile. She constantly had Hogwarts boys fawning over her, but she would never really pay attention to them, because she had this weird obsession with Snape.  
  
They soon got tired of conversation. Luna took out the quibbler, Roxanne took out 'understanding the pattern of the wind' and Ashley took out a picture of a smirking Snape, which she would stare at with a love- struck face. Ginny really didn't have much to do. She stood up and left the compartment, deciding to check what her brother was doing.  
  
She opened the compartment door that led to her brother's compartment. When Ginny entered, she stood there stunned, it seemed she had interrupted some sort of bawl between Harry, Ron, and Hermionie and Malfoy and his goons.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" spat Ron.  
  
"Nothing a good for nothing weasel could give me" replied Draco "I just came to tell Potter to be extra careful this year" and with that he turned around and bumped into Ginny who was still at the door. They collided and tumbled on top of each other.  
  
"Get off me, idiot now I'm going to have to burn these clothes" spat Draco and with that turned around and left.  
  
"God I hate him!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Don't we all" Hermionie sighed.  
  
"Hey Ginny isn't that that album you have all the time with you?" Ron asked, pointing to something on the floor.  
  
"No I have mine in my." suddenly realization dawned on her. She quickly ran out of the compartment, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermionie with puzzled looks.  
  
Ginny was franticly searching for Malfoy. Up and down the halls she went and still no Malfoy. Finally giving up she headed back to her original compartment.  
  
When she entered her compartment she saw that Ashley and Luna had fallen asleep, and that Roxanne was almost done with her book.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Roxanne not even lifting her eyes off her book.  
  
"With my brother" Ginny answered, crouching over her trunk to put the second album away.  
  
~*~  
  
"Advanced classes! They're difficult! More than you know!" Luna exclaimed happily over he upturned edition of 'The Quibbler'.  
  
"Yes Luna I know" Ginny said patiently.  
  
"How will you ever fight the evils of Malfoy alone?" Roxanne inquired with a grin  
  
"Oh, I'm so jealous you get double potions with Sev. Everyday! Ashley exclaimed truthfully.  
  
"Oh that sure makes me feel better Ashley!" Ginny answered sarcastically.  
  
"So-rry" Ashley replied flipping open her 'Sevi-pooh book / album/ thingy'.  
  
Ginny Sighed in frustration and decided to go out for air, taking the album Malfoy had dropped along with her; maybe she'd find him on the way.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco wrapped his cloak around himself, it was a unusually chilly day and he was in no mood to go back to the lively common room.  
  
He rounded the corner of the lake, but as he did so he collided with something soft, trying to regain balance he and that he'd collided fell into the cold lake.  
  
The smell of vanilla and strawberries filled his nostrils, before something hard had hit him across the face.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! 


	2. The devil has green eyes

Chapter 2: The Devil has green eyes.  
  
Time, time he didn't have time to think: without hesitation Draco pulled himself and the creature in his arms to the surface.  
  
"You stupid git!" said Ginny fiercely. "This is all your damn fault!"  
  
"My fault? What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in the common room ducking up to potter?"  
  
Ginny was getting angry, deciding to ignore him she looked around the lake. Around the edge of the lake there she saw a book, identifying it as the album she smiled to herself.  
  
"Uh. Malfoy? Is that book over there yours?" she asked motioning towards the album.  
  
"Maybe.do you have a problem with it?" he asked threatinlgly.  
  
"No I just wouldn't have imagined a Malfoy with a PINK book"  
  
"like I said do." but he never got to finish because he noticed Ginny's white shirt that was now transparent.  
  
Ginny noticed what he was looking at "Malfoy!" she exclaimed wrapping her drenched cloak around her "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Draco's head suddenly jerked " I was just confirming the theories about inbreed deformities, they are so common in your kind aren't they Weasly?"  
  
Ginny never answered; instead she had started to laugh hysterically. She had looked down and saw the effect she had on Malfoy. He looked at her and smirked " I know you like what you see so stop laughing!"  
  
Ginny stopped abruptly and pressed closer to Draco, "Oh yes Malfoy I just find you." she paused to trace his chest with her finger "irresistible" she finished in a husky voice.  
  
Draco looked at her blankly for a moment and then burst out laughing. "oh yes Weasley, so so sexy!" he gasped between laughter.  
  
Ginny's eyes blazed with anger, she didn't quite know why, but she was.  
  
Getting out of the water and taking off his water drenched cloak, Draco turned to face her " See you around doll." he said while a smirk crept on his lips" or not" he finished, with a last look at her red freckled face he turned around and disappeared.  
  
"oh that -----OOOOH!" Ginny stomped out of the water, wrapping her humid cloak around herself fiercely, looking around for the album with sharp feral eyes. A small smile crept upon her lips it was gone!  
  
~*~  
  
Humid red hair sweeping around her like a billow, long creamy legs that seemed to go on forever, a flat stomach sporting a piercing to drive you wild; Virginia Weasley was a goddesses there was no denying that.  
  
She also had the ill temper of a fire sprite and a tongue as sharp as a dragon's fang. ' not to mention a good right hook' Harry thought bitterly.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Ginny stormed into the empty common room that night drenched from head to toe, after her encounter with Malfoy.  
  
Throwing her cloak on the armchair next to the fire, she hadn't noticed that Harry Potter was sitting there.  
  
Although she didn't sense it , he was there, watching. The wet clothing clung to her body, forming a second skin, the transparency of it showed of her alluring chest, her plaid skirt was hanging loosely around her thin hips: he felt his breath catch.  
  
This was when she noticed his presence, she gasped, trying in vain to cover herself. But it was no use, he already had seen.  
  
" Harry!" she exclaimed obviously embarrassed. Her pink blush deepening into a distorted look of fear as he inched closer and closer.  
  
"Ginny." he whispered into her ear, making her shiver, pulling her closed he trailed kisses along her jaw bone.  
  
Yanking her shirt loose of the buttons, the cute little flower shaped buttons flew in all directions on the floor, mesmerized by the exposed flesh, Harry Potter didn't see the tiny fist connect with his face, disjointing his jaw.  
  
By the time he recovered his senses Virginia WEASLEY was no longer in sight.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Gasping for air, Ginny gripped the doorknob, all she could think about was that hollow empty look I his eyes and how much he didn't want to see it ever again.  
  
"I never thought the devil had green eyes, I always thought they where gray. but know that I think about it." Ginny sighed at the silly thought, she had to get out of there, out of hogwartts, out of England, away from Potter, until she was ready to face him, her punch had surprised him this time, but next time wouldn't be so easy, next time he would be prepared, next time she wouldn't' t be able to escape him.  
  
"VIRGINIA ADRIENNE WEASLEY!"  
  
' Ron I heve to do something , quick' she thought. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her broom, grabbing it she darted for the window.  
  
End of chapter two. 


End file.
